


Momentum (Gang AU)

by AgentCalifornia



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCalifornia/pseuds/AgentCalifornia
Summary: Rhys is a new member of the Shockers, only being here for a week with limited skills he gen gets involved in a gun fight. He is now faced with a tough decision. Kill off the CEO of the Gang or help him.Jack is a "leader" of the Hyperion Gang. Him only being a rank lower than the leader he likes to say he is also a leader. He planned out a mission to take the Shockers down for good but after plans go horribley wrong He is now faced to face with a man who could kill him in seconds.





	1. Gangs are weird

**Author's Note:**

> Biiiiiiig shout out to my best friend. Savanna/Rhys. She's a big reason why I'm doing this, she was hella supportive. Thank you!

Jack

I revised my notes, I sighed and walked into the room. Then flinched at the horrid smell of beer, drugs and sweat. That basically was all I could sense for the rest of the damn day. Well...This was it. We take the Shockers down. I hate how I have to do this, Not the damn boss But i guess being a "CEO" of this gang is what I get. I walk on stage and gave a loud sigh. "Alright! Listen up!" I yelled. All eyes on me, good. "Okay! So! Let's start teams. I pre-assigned them last week, hope to God you all remembered your team! Okay so Team A! You're our diversion and Baiters. Hope you love front lines!" People laughed at Team A, they were lucky to not be them, Death was on Team A's plate. I turned towards Team B & C. "Team B & C you're our gunners, you will mow through the Shockers, you're important so don't die!" They bowed and people cheered."Don't let it go to your head guys. Okay! Team D you will be our shields, you're defending the Gunners so you die, then they die and we don't what that." The gunners and shields looked at one another. "Last but not least, Team E! You're our snipers, when things get to heated you'll pull in and take out shocker memebers." Team E got excited, they would be shot at the least. "I'll be a member of Team A so I can help you all out and well cause I'm basically a Hero so self sacrifice is part of the job." People seemed a bit shocked on what I said but then wiped it off thinking I was just high, then with that, everyone left to go and prepare. I swear if this doesn't work, i honestly don't know what will. ................................................................................. Rhys I looked around the base. One freaking week and I'm already going on a mission. "I never got proper training sir!" I explained to Chris who was the leader. "Listen Rhys, if you refuse to do what I command you, then I will sadly have to "remove" you from the gang and I think you know what "remove" means around here." Chris gave me a frown and then just walked away. Chris was a well built man, very kind but still having a rough core and also being pretty short. I sighed and walked towards the weapons. He had a choice for a assault rifle and pistol combo or a Shot gun and rocket launcher combo. Deciding to go a simple route I grabbed the Assult class. Today was interesting. We were having a meeting with the Hyperion gang, just a couple of guys but of course Chris wasn't taking chances, he's not risking losing men. He starts to round everyone in a big group. "Listen! I get it! You're all thinking, "just a couple of people Chris! Don't worry! We won't get ambushed!" Yet! You all should know how sketchy Hyperion is and how tricky they are. Do Not! Trust them! If they do anything sketchy, on my command, SHOOT!" Chris was very determined to get his point across. He feels a ambush was coming, and to be honest I could sense it too, that's why I didn't want to go.


	2. Let's Discuss Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoLY SHIT! Lmao okay so I'm so sorry it took a month, I've gotten my crap together and here it is, another chapter actually might come out again soon too, also Shout out again to Savanna/Davey who again has been awesome and helpful af. Hope you guys enjoy! ~ Cali

Jack

I revise the plans again. Everyone was set. Now we're waiting for the Shockers. Jesus they're take forever what could they be possibly doing. I look at group A and everything seemed ready. I looked at the sticky bomb in my hand. Ready...okay, just place it under the table, finish the meeting, walk away and boom. Then we attack. I then jolt when I felt a soft buzz in my front pocket, it's my phone. "Shit." I sighed having a idea on who it is. I put the sticky bomb in my jacket pocket, pull out my phone and of course it's Tas. The Hyperion leader. I honestly debated on even answering it but he woulda just Killed me for that. I sigh and answered. "Hello Sir?" My breath felt a bit shaken. "John? Has the meeting even gotten close to starting?" He sounded nervous as well, why was he damn nervous? I was the one doing all the work! "Would I have answered if it was?" I said Sarcastically. "John! I'm being serious, don't make me get Charlie to deal with you again." He sounded serious that time. "Okay okay. I don't know what's going on but they're not here. I'm thinking they're still trying to get Chris in his car seat." I gave my self a small chuckle. I then Heard a voice. "We actually walked here Jackie." It was the Shockers leader. Chris, he had a fucking shit eating grin on his face. I heard Tas say something but I hung up before he could say anything else. He walked smoothly over to the table. I had the fucking biggest grin on my face when I sat down. 

Rhys

As we walked to the meeting spot my stress and anxiety went on the rise. Of course Vaughn tried his hardest to calm me down. "Bro, don't stress this, it'll be fine." Me and Vaughn became friends on the first day I joined the gang. "What am I supposed to do Vaughn? It's just so sketchy, and Chris won't listen to me. He's mad at me now cause I wouldn't stop bothering him." Vaughn looked at me with sympathy. "Listen. I'm just saying nothing is going to happen. You're just overreacting, I mean he probably dislikes you but who cares." Vaughn gave a small nervous laugh. "I do! He'll kill me with his stumpy legs and his small ha-ach!" Someone's grabbed me by the throat, I was then pulled forward. "You got a problem Rhys?" It was Chris, I was pulled to his height, my ear really close to his mouth. "If we have any issues then me and my gun would Love to kindly solve it." He then threw me onto the ground. People laugh and snicker like they're children watching a man fall. Everyone walks past and turns a corner with Chris. Vaughn watched everyone walk away and then puts out a hand for me. I of course take it. "Thanks." I said quietly. "Come on. We're close let's just get this over with." He said and walked towards where everyone else was. I slowly followed behind. After 3 minutes we arrived. We were a little behind the guys. As we got closer I heard Chris say something about Walking here. Me and Vaughn then caught up and stood by everyone. I got curious to see who Chris was talking to, I look at them and I started to blush. The guy was really Attractive, who was he? Vaughn elbowed me. I looked down at him, "what?" "You alright? You looked lost for a minute there." He said calmly. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I looked back at the man. Him and Chris where talking quite a bit. Why the hell are we even in a alley where cops possibly could find us? I looked back at the man through a swarm of my "team mates" I kept looking at him and the men behind him. Why would he need so little men with him. Didn't he have assumptions we would try to ambush them. Then shockingly the man looked at me, a small redness can be seen on him then a wink. He then looked back at Chris. My breath went fast and I was even more red than before, oh god today was just full of surprises. Vaughn then grabbed my arm with out any saying and pulled me down towards him. "Rhys, I swear to god I saw Jack place something under the table." His name was Jack. How perfect. "What did it look like?" I asked softly. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling." Vaughn regretted what he told me previously, saying nothing bad would happen. "We need to tell Chris." He said, his voice was shaken. We looked around eagerly, this isn't going to be good. I then saw Jack and Chris shake hands, Jack stood up, nods and walks away with a sly grin. Chris Gets up as well and turns around, that's when the bomb went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! A new chapter might come out soon too. I'm going to try and post regularly cause I quite like how this story will go! Thank You! - Cali

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will either be long or short, sorry it's just how I work. Thank you for Reading!


End file.
